


Here We Go Again

by EmiAysu



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAysu/pseuds/EmiAysu
Summary: Tulio and Miguel promised Chel adventure and so far they've delivered. With some help from Altivo of course.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramsay_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/gifts).



It started as it always did, with Miguel touching something he shouldn’t and then running his mouth. You would think he would’ve learned by now but no, he went and got himself in trouble and it was up to Tulio to get them both out of it as always. Some things never changed. Well, he risked glancing away from his long term friend to glance at Chel and Altivo next to him, he supposed that wasn’t completely true. He sparred a moment to share a fond grin with Chel. Miguel could be an actual child and a fool sometimes but he was their child and fool. And honestly they all found his antics more amusing by now then anything else.

The four had only just gotten into the little village in the middle of the jungle earlier that day and were welcomed by the people with open arms. They’d been able to finally get clean after wandering around the jungle for quite a bit and had enjoyed sharing a meal with the people before everything went wrong. The village chief was just showing them where they could sleep when they passed through the center of town and one minute Miguel was right behind them and the next they were hearing screams coming from deeper in the village. The village chief had hurried off and Tulio had exchanged startled looks with Chel and Altivo before spinning around and calling for Miguel. When there was no answer Tulio couldn’t help letting out his own angry scream before the three had booked it to the edge of the village and sneak around to where the screams were coming from. When they finally reached the area of the village with the screams there was Miguel surrounded by angry villagers while holding what appeared to be an ornate wooden stick. The three could vaguely make out Miguel apologizing for grabbing the colorful stick and the villagers, well they didn’t seem to take too kindly about him calling it a stick.

A loud screech filled the air yanking Tulio’s, Chel’s, and Altivo’s attention back to the scene below. Somehow, in the brief moment he had looked away Miguel had ended up climbing the large pole next to him and there were some type of dogs barking at the bottom of the pole. The villagers were also now yelling about how Miguel was disrespecting the local god.

Tulio sighed as he ducked back behind bushes the three were viewing the scene from. “Ok we need a plan.”

Chel looked at him with eyes full of expectation. “Ok what is the plan then?”

“Right the plan. Give me a minute.” Tulio held up a finger before turning towards the tree and slamming his head against it.

Chel raised an eyebrow and drew back sharing a concerned look with Altivo, and really when did her life become this. She was sharing a concerned look with a horse. But she did want a life filled with adventure and her boys had certainly been delivering so far. She was a bit concerned about their habits though. Miguel seemed to pick up or poke at anything he could get his hands on, and while curiosity certainly was a good trait in most people, most people also grew out of it by the time they reached adulthood. Then again they would certainly have less adventures if it wasn’t for Miguel’s curiosity. It was more endearing than anything at this point. Tulio’s habit was a bit more concerning to be honest. Tulio was so smart and cunning and could make a plan for just about any situation. But only after nearly beating himself to unconsciousness. It looked painful and well honestly she was a bit concerned with how often it happened. She’d seen how some of the ball players got after taking one to many hits to the head and didn’t want anything like that happening to Tulio or well Miguel either. They were her boys and her adventure. Oh well guess she’d just have to keep working on them.

She peeked her head back over the bush they were hiding behind to check on Miguel. He was still up the pole with the dogs barking madly but it looked like a couple of villagers were starting to angrily walk away and that was odd. She kept her eyes on the villagers until they were out of her sight in the thick foliage.

“Tulio.” she received no answer, “Tulio!”

“Alright, so we have us and Miguel and the villagers,” he exclaimed while grabbing a few sticks.

“Uh-huh.”

“We have us, Miguel, and the villagers. The villagers, Miguel, and us,” he continued mumbling, mixing up the order of the objects.

“Yes but Tulio do we have a plan?”

He held up a finger before turning back and continuing to hit his head against the tree while Chel just let out a frustrated sigh. He’d only hit his head another three times and she was just about to try and ask him about the plan again when she heard several twangs, a few thwaks, and a startled yelp. She quickly peaked over the bush before dropping back down into a low crouch. Great now they had archers. She threw her hands up in frustration before glancing back at Tulio who was still hitting his head on the tree before turning to look at Altivo. Or, well, turning to look where Altivo had been. She turned in a quick circle. “Altivo, Altivo where did you go?” Her frustration mounted as she couldn’t even yell for him without giving away her location. She turned back to Tulio intent on asking him if he had seen where the horse had gone and about the now armed villagers only to see him still hitting his head against the tree while holding one finger up.

“Tulio! Tulio we do not have time for this we need a plan and now Altivo is gone and the villagers are armed!” She grasped him by the shoulder and whipped him round to face her.

He lost a bit of balance and seemed to be a bit dazed but quickly focused in on her before turning to where Altivo had been a moment before. “What are you talking about? I almost have a plan and Altivo is right,” he trailed off before rapidly mimicking what Chel had done not a moment before. Quickly turning in circles and whisper yelling Altivo’s name.

All of the sudden a loud neighing could be heard in the distance. Chel and Tulio popped their heads up over the bush in time to see all movement down in the village freeze for a moment. Nobody moved as the neigh echoed around them, it was almost impossible to tell where the sound had originated from. At least until a second neigh sounded. At once all the heads in the village and Tulio and Chel looked up to the cliff on the other side of the clearing. There stood Altivo seemingly covered in vines.

Chel and Tulio shared a look of absolute confusion until down below they heard Miguel call out. “Altivo! Buddy a little help please?”

They turned back just in time to see Altivo leep from the cliff. They both shot upright, terrified they were going to watch the horse fall to his death. Instead Altivo let out a long neigh as the vines wrapped around him held his weight and he went swinging above the village. He was just low enough that Miguel, who had managed to scramble to the top of the pole, was able to grab onto one of his back hooves before the two were swinging out of sight.

Chel’s and Tulio’s jaw dropped along with the rest of the villagers who were just staring after the two. They didn’t let the shock get to them too long before they ducked down and made their way in the direction Altivo and Miguel had swung off in. It was a couple good hours of trekking through the jungle before they heard Miguel’s distinctive laugh.

A few moments later a laughing Miguel and an exasperated Altivo broke through the underbrush. “Tulio! Chel! Ha ha, did you see that! What an adventure that was. And look, those rope swinging lessons I’ve been doing with Altivo totally paid off.”

“You! He! Rope!” Tulio yelled getting right up in Miguel’s face while Chel looked on trying to keep on her most disappointed face. Really now that the danger was past she was just amused by the whole situation.

“Yes, yes I know. I can’t be trusted alone and I’m in a lot of trouble.” Miguel calmly untangled Tulio’s hands from his shirt where he had grabbed on and turned away while wiping his hands down his shirt, seemingly straightening his clothes.

Chel’s expression shifted slowly from neutral to sly as she watched Miguel. She’d been with them long enough by now that she could tell by his tone and body language that Miguel had probably found something good. He always acted so smug when he had found another adventure for them to start. It was amusing too, to watch Tulio’s facial expression change slowly from incoherent rage to a resigned worry.

“What did you do?” Tulio clearly didn’t actually want an answer to his question but they had all learned it was better to know in advance what trouble Miguel was planning then to be blindsided by it later.

Miguel turned around with a flourish and pulled out a large cylindrical object. “I found this in a hidden spot on that fancy pole I was stuck on. It was obvious no one had been up there in a long time and they were just letting it go to waste.”

“And what exactly is that,” Tulio asked with not a small amount of dread.

“This is a map!” Miguel paused to slowly unfurl the cylinder, revealing a map that was wrapped around a small tube. “A map to the fountain of youth!” As he shouted out the destination he sent all of his companions a beaming smile.

Tulio looked ready to throttle Miguel but Chel couldn’t help but smile. She truly did love her boys, they supplied her with all the adventure a girl could need. Just as Tulio was about to start on a rant she ran forward grabbing the map out of Miguel’s hand and leaping on Altivo. Her boys stared at her for a moment.

“Well, what are we waiting for boys? Adventure awaits!” She beamed at them before directing Altivo to run into the jungle. She laughed joyously as she heard her boys yell for her to wait up. Yes this was certainly the life.


End file.
